Dogmageschiedenis
Dogmageschiedenis beschrijft de ontstaans- en ontwikkelingsgeschiedenis van de dogma's. Christelijke dogma's Inleiding Pas enige tijd na het ontstaan van het christendom is de theologie van het christendom gevormd. Uit de behoefte van christenen om het geheel aan gebeurtenissen en ervaringen vast te houden, ontstond de christelijke theologie. De christelijke leerstelling wordt dan ook door menig theoloog als 'de achteraf theologie' bestempeld. In het boek Handelingen van de Apostelen is te zien hoe de eerste kerk haar leerstellingen vormde aan de hand van de situaties die zich toen voordeden. Omdat de christelijke theologie pas later ontstond, is deze theologie gevormd door de ervaringen, die het christendom rijk is, onder woorden te brengen. Veel van die ervaringen worden beschreven in het boek. Het patroon van die ervaringen is zeer gemakkelijk te herkennen. Die ervaringen bestonden namelijk uit: * het herkennen en erkennen van Jezus als verlosser en God. * de onbaatzuchtige liefde voor de medemens. De dogma's zijn een onderdeel van de christelijke theologie. Ontstaan van christelijke dogma's In de eerste kerk had men heel weinig behoefte om hun geloofregels op schrift te zetten. Paulus schreef ook aan de christenen te Rome, dat het Koninkrijk van God niet bestaat uit woorden, maar uit kracht. Dit suggereert dat woorden minder belangrijk zijn. Paulus geloofde in de kracht die uit de Heilige Geest voortkwam. Hij beschouwde die kracht als onuitsprekelijk groot. Tussen joden onderling en tussen joden en niet-joden vonden vaak discussies plaats. Deze discussies waren vaak oeverloos. De apostelen vonden dat ze iets over die discussies moesten zeggen. Naarmate de kerk groeide, werd het onderwijs aan de gelovigen in toenemende mate gestructureerd en er werd toezicht over uitgeoefend. De brieven die de apostelen schreven vervulden daarin een centrale rol. Zij werden overgeschreven en niet alleen aan de geadresseerden voorgelezen, maar ook aan andere gemeenten. Er waren veel sub-religies, die zich geallieerd voelden met het christendom. Deze beweerden ook tot het christendom te behoren. Er ontstond een strijd tegen deze sub-religies. Om die strijd te kunnen voeren, werd het nodig om de basisgrondslag van het christendom duidelijk te omschrijven. Centraal in de basisgrondslag van het christendom staat Christus. Sommigen, die zich uit het jodendom tot het christendom bekeerd hadden, vonden dat de Mozaïsche Wet ook voor christenen gold. Anderen waren het daar niet mee eens. Dit strijdpunt kan ook in de brieven van Paulus worden aangetroffen. Hoewel de christelijke theologie pas achteraf ontstond, kan men toch spreken van een theologie van het eerste uur. Dat is de theologie uit de begintijd van de kerk. Deze theologie werd ingegeven door het feit dat het evangelie als een kracht werd ervaren en onderbouwd werd door de verwijzingen die staan in het Oude Testament. Geleidelijk werd de theologie van het eerste uur veranderd in een visie die behoefte had aan een specifieke onderbouwing. Deze onderbouwing was onder meer nodig, omdat de christenen de kracht van het evangelie niet langer op dezelfde wijze ervoeren als in de begintijd van de kerk. Omstreeks die periode werd een theologie noodzakelijk. Deze theologie moest eenvoudig zijn, in het bijzonder in de gemeenten buiten Palestina. Deze gemeenten buiten Palestina waren gemeenten van vooral niet-joden. Deze niet-joden hadden geen kennis van het Oude Testament. In deze gemeenten maakten ook meer analfabeten deel uit van de kerk dan in de gemeenten in Palestina. Er werd vaak afgeweken van de kern van de boodschap die in het evangelie vervat zit. Daardoor kon men niet meer herkennen wat nu hetgene was waar het evangelie voor stond. Door een eenvoudige theologie te ontwikkelen, dachten de geestelijke leiders van de kerk deze kern te behouden. Het christendom heeft zich genesteld in een 'orthodoxie' (een 'rechte leer'). Deze orthodoxie dient om hetgeen gebeurd was te kenmerken en om de kennis van die gebeurtenissen te bewaren voor later. Vele andere godsdiensten hebben zich niet genesteld in een orthodoxie. Na hemelvaart vond er een ervaringsproces plaats. De feiten die gebeurd zijn, maken daar deel van uit. De mensen die niet aanwezig waren bij die gebeurtenissen en geen weet hadden van die feiten, konden moeilijk delen in de ervaring die het christendom rijk is. Getuige hiervan is het verhaal in Handelingen van de Apostelen, hoofdstuk 19. Wezen van christelijke dogma's De credo's of dogma's die later de invulling gaven aan de homogene orthodoxie, bestaan feitelijk uit: * een verzameling van samenvattingen uit het evangelie, en * uittreksels van geschriften. Cyrillus van Jeruzalem het stelt in zijn Catechetische Lessen (V.12) : :"Aangezien niet iedereen de Schriften kan lezen, doordat sommigen worden verhinderd ze te kennen door gebrek aan opleiding en anderen door gebrek aan tijd ... vatten we de hele geloofsleer samen in enkele regels. Deze moesten in het geheugen worden opgeslagen, gekoesterd en bewaard, omdat zij (de geloofsleer) niet een menselijke samenvatting is, maar bestaat uit de belangrijkste punten die vergaard zijn uit de Schrift." Het doel van deze regels en belijdenissen was uitsluitend om hetgeen wat was te verankeren in het beleven van vandaag en er voor te zorgen, dat geen andere ervaringen, ook als evangelisch zouden bestempeld worden. Om de Kracht uit het woord te ervaren werd een basis nodig geacht. Het was de bedoeling van deze credo's en geloofsregels om deze basis eenvoudig te verwoorden en daardoor de subjectieve 'ervaring' objectief te maken. Categorie:Dogmatiek Categorie:kerkgeschiedenis Categorie:Studiegebied binnen de theologie de:Dogmengeschichte